The Most Important Thing
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: A 39 WAFFy Yaoi Goku can have any Dessert he wants, which one will he choose?
1. Default Chapter

The Most Important Thing  
by YYY

Rain has been pouring down for over 10 days now, and it is making Sanzo very annoyed. "Sanzo, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat?" Goku asks as he pulls onto Sanzo's sleeve.

"Shut up or I will beat you into oblivion, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo yells as he shoves the boy away.

"Ouch!" Goku falls to a muddy water puddle in the ground with a loud splash. The youngster is surprised by the strength of Sanzo's shoving. Sanzo is never this mad before.

Sanzo is surprised how hard he pushes Goku also. The guy smacks the earth child once in a while, but never hard enough to actually hurt the boy. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" Goku shouts scared.

Goku's raincoat is riped and he is all wet and muddy; the poor boy looks so helpless and fragile all of a sudden. Hakkai and Gojyo are about to help Goku up when the boy suddenly jumps up and runs off. "Goku! Where are you going?" Gojyo shouts.

"Goku! Stops! Sanzo isn't mad at you! Don't run away." Hakkai shouts. But Goku keeps running.

"Blood…I smell blood…and someone is calling for help!" Goku shouts.

"What? Wait!" Sanzo shouts and goes after Goku. Hakkai and Gojyo follows Sanzo.

Goku follows the scent and arrives at the cave. A group of demons are attacking a man and a little girl. The man is bleeding and the little girl is crying badly. "Help…" The little girl cries.

"Leave them alone!" Shouts Goku as he starts fighting the demons. 5 demons charge toward Goku at the same time, and Goku beats them all away in one swing.

"Get out of here!" Goku screams to the man and the girl.

"Watch out!" the girl screams in fear. A demon is trying to sneak up on Goku from behind. Suddenly, the demon exploded.

"You stupid monkey! Don't you ever think about consequences?" Sanzo screams. The blonde is standing at the entrance of the cave with gun in hand.

Goku beams, "Sanzo! You shot the demon and make it explode! Yay!"

Sanzo yells, "You know how dangerous it is to run off like that? You could have been killed!"

Goku suddenly remembers how mad Sanzo was. Fear overwhelms the boy and he screams, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't be mad!"

Hakkai and Gojyo arrive all ready to fight only to see the earth child runs behind them. "Help…" Goku cries. Hakkai smiles kindly to Goku and says, "don't be scared. Sanzo is just worried about you. You shouldn't have run off like that when you smell blood and hear screaming. It's dangerous."

Goku is about to say something when he suddenly sneezes. Hakkai touches Goku's forehead and says, "you got a fever."

"See, monkey, that's what you get for running in the rain." Gojyo says to the boy.

Goku sneezes again. "Come on, let's get you to town. You'll feel much better after you have some dry clothes and warm food." Hakkai says to Goku.

Goku sneezes again. The girl who was attacked by the demons walks up to Goku and gives him her handkerchief. Goku smiles and says, "thank you."

"Hello, I'm Ashi. Thank you for saving my daughter and me. Will you guys come to our place and spend the night there? It's the least that we can do to repay you for saving us." Says the man who was saved by Goku.

Hakkai says to Sanzo, "The next town is several hours away. It's not wise for Goku to travel in the rain that long with his fever."

Goku sneezes again. Ashi says to Sanzo, "the boy can use a hot bath and a nice meal." Sanzo looks Goku, who is shivering under his wet and muddy clothes.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Sanzo says to Ashi. The man and the girl take them to a small teashop at the side of the road. "Welcome to our home." Ashi says.

The moment Goku walks into the store, his golden eyes light up like the summer sun. The shelves inside the teashop are packed with colourful cakes, pies, biscuits and candies. The sweet and delicious scent of sugar and spices fills the air. "Wow! This place is awesome! Everything looks so delicious!" Goku exclaims as he takes a deep breath.

"I do believe Goku had found his heaven." Hakkai smiles.

"I was so worried! How come you're so late?" A woman asks Ashi as she walks out from the kitchen. "mommy!" The little girl beams.

"What happened to you two?" The woman asks her husband. She is shocked to see the blood on him.

"Demons attacked us. If it weren't for Goku here we will have been dead. He saved our lives." Ashi says to his wife. The woman bows to Goku, "thank you so much."

"Don't mention it! I just happened to pass by and heard them screaming." Goku beams.

"I will go get some hot water so you all can take a bath." Ashi says. His wife adds, "I will go make dinner. It'll be ready when you guys done bathing."

TBC…


	2. while you were sleeping

The Most Important Thing  
Part 2: while you were sleeping  
by YYY

"The food tasted awesome! Thank you soooo much!" Goku smiles brightly to Ashi's wife after their dinner.

"You're very welcome, little one." The hostess smiles back softly.

"You look much better now." Hakkai smiles Goku. The demon puts his hand on top of the earth's child forehead to feel the child's temperature. "You still have a fever. But you should be okay after you take some medicine and get some sleep." Hakkai says to the boy.

Ashi stands in front of the shelf of his store and opens his arms dramatically. "Everyone! It's time for dessert! You can have anything you want!" Ashi announces.

"ANYTHING?" Goku almost screams.

"Yes! Have whatever you like! Have the cakes! Have the pies! Have them all!" Ashi says excited.

"Yay!" Goku jumps off his chair and runs to the shelf.

"Hey, save some for us, you monkey!" Gojyo shouts to Goku. The half demon takes out his pack for an after-dinner smoke. The pack only has one cigarette left, so Gojyo throws away the pack after he takes out the cigarette.

Sanzo reaches inside his pocket for his pack. When he gets the pack, he feels that the cigarettes are all wet. "Damn it! I must have gotten my cigarette all wet when I was out in the rain. So stupid…" Sanzo curses silently. He can't get a cigarette from Gojyo since Gojyo just finished the last one; and he can't get a new pack until they get to town tomorrow.

Everyone is gathering around the dessert shelf excited. Screaming, shouting and laughter fill the small teashop. All the noises are irritating Sanzo. The blonde stands up and says, "I'm gonna go skip dessert. You guys enjoy. I'm going to bed."

Goku watches as Sanzo walks up the stairs. Hakkai smiles and says kindly to Goku, "Don't worry too much of Sanzo. He is just a little upset because he doesn't like the rain. He will be fine. You just enjoy your dessert."

"Come on, Goku. What do you like? How about some pie? The apple pies are the best! And the chocolate cream pie is wonderful too!" Ashi says.

Goku look at Ashi and says, "hmm, can I have…."

In the guestroom, Sanzo is sitting on his bed looking out the window. "Stupid rain, when will you ever stop?" The blonde mutters.

The door opens and Goku comes in. "Sanzo! I brought you something!" Goku says.

"I don't want any pie. You can have it." Sanzo says without looking at the boy. The boy walks up to Sanzo and says, "it's not pie."

The blonde looks at the Goku and sees a pack of cigarette in the small child's hand. Goku smiles and says, "Ashi said I can have anything I want so I asked him for his cigarette!"

Sanzo is quiet. He can't believe Goku will give up Pies, cakes, candies, ice cream and biscuits to give him a pack cigarette. The petite boy says, "Sanzo, I'm sorry I make you mad."

"Forget it, monkey. I'm not mad at you." Sanzo says. Goku beams, "you are not?"

"Thanks for the cigarette." Sanzo says as he takes the pack from Goku. The boy beams brightly, "you're welcome!"

Sanzo takes a cigarette, puts it between his lips and light it. There are only 2 beds in the room so Goku knows he will be sleeping on the floor. The boy spreads a blanket on the floor, charms a high pitch "good night" to Sanzo and drops to the ground.

Goku closes his eyes and goes to sleep. Suddenly, Goku sneezes. The small boy is shivering on the cold floor. Sanzo takes a puff of his cigarette, gets off the bed, walks to Goku and picks the boy up by his shirt.

"Sanzo! What are you doing! Becareful of the shirt! Ashi let me borrow it and I don't want it ripped." The boy's clothes were all muddy so Ashi's wife washed them. Ashi gave Goku a shirt to wear while Goku's clothes are hanging over the fireplace to dry.

Sanzo puts Goku down at the bed and says to the boy, "Sleep with me on the bed tonight. The floor is too cold for someone who is sick. It is troublesome to have a sick monkey along the journey." Goku blinks. Sanzo gets back onto the bed and says, "what are you looking at? Close your eyes and go to sleep you stupid monkey."

The medicine is making Goku drowsy, and the boy falls asleep before Sanzo finishes his cigarette. Sanzo watches the sleeping Goku. The earth's child looks so adorable and so precious, Sanzo can't help but reaches out and touches the child's face. Goku's skin is as soft and tender as a newborn baby.

Sanzo pulls Goku into his arms. "You're such a baby, you know that you little monkey?" The blonde kisses the small boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry I shoved you." Sanzo says to the sleeping Goku. The door opens. Sanzo puts Goku down and pretends nothing happened. Hakkai and Gojyo come into the room.

"Are you feeling better?" Gojyo asks Sanzo. The blonde nods. Gojyo says, "what is the monkey doing on your bed?"

"He won't sleep on the floor cause it's too cold. He will not shut up so I let him sleep up here." Sanzo says casually. The blonde isn't about to tell the others that he takes Goku to his bed.

"Why don't we take him? He can sleep with us tonight." Hakkai offers. Sanzo says, "If the three of you share a bed Gojyo and Goku will probably kick each other off the bed in the middle of the night, and the two of them will start fighting. The noise will wake me up and I will hate to deal with that. So Goku can stay with me tonight."

Hakkai chuckles while Gojyo sticks his tongue out to Sanzo. Hakkai and Gojyo get on the other bed and say, "good night."

"Night." Sanzo mutters. After he makes sure Hakkai and Gojyo are asleep, the blonde pulls Goku back into his arms. "Good night, monkey." Sanzo smiles and goes to sleep with the monkey in his arm.

Owari

Note: I don't really know if Goku can get sick O.o…anyway, I hope you enjoy my fic. Best wishes to you all.


End file.
